


Balanced Minds

by riceload



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, I was hit with sudden inspiration, Konohagakure Bashing, May have knocked a few screws loose, Possible Hatake Kakashi Bashing, Possible Sakura Haruno Bashing, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceload/pseuds/riceload
Summary: What if Yami wasn't made? How would you stop the scales of a young isolated boy from tipping?(A play on the whole angel/devil personalities telling the person what to do with rrrrrrromance)P.S: I hate the people in Konoha, they ostracize him and nothing happens to them, I also hate canon Sasuke, call me salty all you like but that's just who I am
Relationships: Angewomon/LadyDevimon/Naruto, Mastemon/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this( much like my other works) is just a drabble, so if, on the off chance that you like this, don't expect any frequent scheduling.

What happens when a young child is isolated? They make up an imaginary friend to cope, but what if -with the properties chakra- they came to life and what if they were disaster bisexuals. Find out here in the adventures of a lonely boy, a... cocky angel and an... obedient demoness, where this'll go i have no idea but watch as they prank a few villagers, run away from all kinds of ninja and stay away from a boy who thinks that they are his to control as God sent them to him so he can take his revenge against his brother and revive his clan.


	2. Past pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...rly

Deep in a forest, we see scars of a battle littering every single inch of the area, crevices large enough to swallow a man littered the ground, the trees were either uprooted or shredded and , in the newly made clearing, we see an altar supporting a child, at the base of the construct, we see two corpses, a blond man and a red-haired woman. Each had a gaping hole piercing their backs and a loving smile on their faces, seemingly to calm the crying child who new he would never see them again. As we approach, our sight blurs and we find ourselves in a grassland near a ruined temple staring at two eggs, one was black with purple spots decorating it's exterior while the other was white with golden spots. Just as we touch the objects to inspect these oddities, we hear a feral growl that knocks us out.

~Timeskip about 7 years~

Naruto had had enough, enough of the hate filled gazes and the scornful stares, how the villagers seemed to stop what they were doing just to make him miserable. Deciding to do something about it, he set off to see his jiji, even if the man would be too busy to help him he could still rant.

\---Hokage's office---

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't very pleased, he received a report card from the school. Although he knew he may not be able to trust most people with the Kyubi's jinchuriki, he knew that Iruka Umino was a man that would go behind his back, that said he was doubting what was before him, the child of his successor, and now predecessor who not only had the Kyubi but also the famed Uzumaki blood, should have unsurmountable amounts of chakra yet this claimed that he had less then others his age? Had the boy taken more from his father than his mother? But the man had plenty of it, he himself could probably have rivaled his wife so long as she didn't use the monster she jailed. Then why was the boy so average? The only reasonable assumption was that the seal was on too tight, and though he doubted it because of his successor's skill in fuinjutsu, he might have made a mistake making it in his haste. Once he could contact one of his students he intended to have the jinchuriki checked.

Settling himself down, he lit his favorite pipe and blew a ring of smoke, he pondered his other concerns, why was Danzo covered from head to toe in bandages? How could he stop the Uchiha revolution peacefully? Why did the damn pile of paperwork feel like it was growing, he didn't notice any of his ANBU guards enter the room? He didn't like how he felt it's mocking grin or how he was only now starting to get ahead of the pile from the monster's rampage all those years ago. when he heared a small pitterpatter outside his office as his door opened with an excited "Jiji!"

(sorry for the short chapter, i wanted to post something but i got interrupted)sya~


	3. past pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick continuation to my last chapter

  
'thoughts'  
"speech"

Turning around, the current hokage saw a blond child with whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks running up to him. After he gave the child a quick hug from behind his desk -making sure his paperwork wouldn't fly everywhere-, he noticed the boy's apprehension about something. Subtly calling off his ANBU, he chose to talk about the matter at hand.

"Naruto" he started "if your worried about my thoughts on your results you shouldn't, you have a lot to learn and plenty of time to do so. Your chakra could be better but plenty of ninja have been successful even with that handicap so don't let it get in the way of your dream." He was surprised when he saw the blond shake his head.

"'ts not that, I just wanted to make friends with one of them but they always call me monster, so i wanted to ask, Do you know a way to make friends out of chakra?" This question baffled Hiruzen so he was left unsure how to answer it, he had always thought of Naruto as an optimistic and carefree soul, whenever he saw the youth, he stood there with a big, welcoming smile. In hindsight, the old man felt that he probably should have noticed the Uzumaki's mask but he way always swamped with duties that came with the title he bore, turning to face his ward, he decided to not lead the boy before him into a path that would only bring pain to those around him. 

"Naruto" he spoke, his voice laced in seriousness "I will tell you now, that no, there isn't a way to simply make a friend like that, if there were, many bad men would use it to further their own goals, and even then it would cost an unimaginable amount of chakra." He pointed out, a wave of guilt came over him at the jab he unintentionally made to hi ward. "*sigh* look, Naruto, allow me to show you something" he said as he shuffled through a couple hand seals 

Shouting the name of his technique, he brought forth a cloud of smoke. out of it came... 

(again sorry to those reading this, but I am currently on the thin line between the real world and the world of dreams so i'll finish the backstory once i'm done)


End file.
